slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Priya/Rozmowy
=Liceum= Odcinek 27 ♥ Przepraszam nie wiedziałam... A. Armin, serio? W życiu nie widziałam żebyś reagował tak na ten temat. (ILUSTRACJA) B. Nieźle Priyo, zobacz do jakiego stanu go zaprowadziłaś. // C. Hmm, może porozmawiamy o czymś innym? // ♥ Hm, ludzie wyglądają całkiem fajnie w tej szkole... A. (Przekonasz się, czy będzie tak fajnie...) // B. (Powinnam się wysilić i pokazać jej, że ja też mogę być fajna.) + C. (Na pewno chce, abym się wyluzowała, ale to nie będzie takie proste.) // ♥ Wyglądasz na rozdrażnioną odkąd pan Borys poprosił nas o posprzątanie sali. A. Chodzi o to że takie rzeczy zawsze spadają na mnie... To zaczyna robić się męczące. // B. Nie, wszystko okej. Tylko trochę stresuję się tą siatką. + C. Gdybyś nie podarła tej siatki... - ♥ Będzie z tym dużo pracy. Pan Borys nas nie oszczędza... A. To pewne... // B. Och, bywało gorzej. + C. Ledwie co przyjechałaś, a już się skarżysz... Jeszcze nawet nie zaczęłyśmy. - ♥ Masz chłopaka? A. Hmmm... Nie mam. // B. To nie twoja sprawa. C. Nie... (Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby nie westchnąć) + ♥ Wiesz może jak się idzie do butików w centrum miasta? Muszę się tam spotkać z jedną z moich sióstr, ale nie miałam czasu sprawdzić drogi. A. Mogę cię zaprowadzić, jeśli chcesz. Mieszkam niedaleko. + B. Wytłumaczę ci. Droga jest bardzo prosta. Odcinek 28 ♥ Chłopcy z naszej klasy są bardzo fajni. Ale jest chyba za wcześnie, aby stwierdzić, czy ktoś mnie zauroczył... A. Oj weź, przecież to normalne, jeżeli lubisz kogoś trochę bardziej. // B. To prawda, nie miałaś jeszcze czasu, aby wyrobić sobie opinię. // C. Nie rozmawiajmy o chłopakach... Korzystajmy z tej chwili w babskim gronie. + ♥ Czy to dlatego dawałaś mi odczuć, że jednak nie za bardzo mnie lubisz? A. Tak... Przepraszam... + B. Tak... ale także dlatego, że nie umiałam cię rozgryźć. // ♥ Uważasz, że posuwam się za daleko z Amber? A. Nie mam zdania na ten temat... Po prostu, nie chcę być zamieszana w wasze historie... // B. Trochę, tak. // C. Nie, nie. Gdybym mogła, to zrobiłabym to samo. + Odcinek 32 ♥ Przepraszam, że popsułam atmosferę. A. Nie przepraszaj. Nie zawsze można rozmawiać tylko o wesołych rzeczach. // B. Rzeczywiście to nie było zbyt pocieszające. - C. Patrzę na to raczej jak na okazję, aby lepiej cię poznać. + ♥ Tak, ale zawaliłam ćwiczenie na koło barw. Jestem kompletnie zblokowana, gdy muszę użyć pędzla albo kredki. A. Violetta nie miała ci udzielić korepetycji z rysunku? (ILUSTRACJA) B. Najwidoczniej nie możemy być we wszystkim najlepsi. C. Jestem pewna, że szybko zrobisz postępy! (ILUSTRACJA!) ♥ A. ... nie jest takie złe. + B. ... bardzo zaskakujące. // C. ... okropne. + ♥ Mam nadzieję, że powiesiłaś w salonie moje dzieło? A. Oczywiście! Rodzice byli zachwyceni! // B. He he, nie... Ale powiesiłam je w swojej szafce! + C. Mój Boże, nigdy w życiu! - Odcinek 33 ♥ Chodzi o Violettę, jednak nie chce przyjść. A. Dlaczego? // B. Nie dziwi mnie to... - C. O nie! + Odcinek 34 ♥ Już lepiej? A. Nie... Nie za bardzo. // B. Tak, trochę... // C. (Wzruszyłam ramionami i pociągnęłam nosem.) // ♥ A. Mam teraz inne sprawy na głowie. B. Szczerze, żal mi jej. I jej koleżanek też. Nie chcę kolejny raz zniżać się do ich poziomu. + C. I tak nigdy nie przestanie. ♥ To już przeszłość. Na początku było dosyć ciężko, ale już się z tym pogodziłam. Większość dróg jedynie się krzyżuje. Poza tym, przeżyłam to już przed Tokio, a więc... A. Zdecydowanie twoje życie uczuciowe jest naprawdę skomplikowane! // B. Zdecydowanie przeżyłaś sporo zawodów miłosnych! C. Zdecydowanie nie masz szczęścia! // ♥ Uważam, że płeć ani rasa nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Możesz kogoś kochać za jego charakter, usposobienie albo nawet wygląd, czemu nie... Ale fakt czy to chłopak czy dziewczyna w ogóle nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. A. Rozumiem, nawet jeżeli nigdy nie czułam pociągu do żadnej dziewczyny. // B. Nie patrzyłam na sprawy w ten sposób. To daje mi do myślenia. // Odcinek 35 ♥ Świetnie. Czuję, że to będzie wspaniały dzień. A. Mogę wiedzieć co wprawiło cię w tak dobry humor? // B. Ale masz szczęście... // C. Hmm, ja też... // ♥ A. To dlatego często razem siedzieliście na lekcjach? - B. Ale... Zrobiliście to wszystko dla mnie? + C. Naprawdę myślisz, że dzięki temu da mi w końcu spokój na dobre? Odcinek 36 ♥ Wszystko gra? Wyglądasz na zatroskaną. A. T-Tak, wszystko gra. Widziałaś może Alexy'ego? // B. P-Po prostu źle spałam... C. Tak, a ty? // Odcinek 37 ♥ Dlatego z mojego punktu widzenia takie lekcje zawsze były tylko w połowie pouczające. A. Przykro mi... + B. Nie jestem pewna, czy to szkoła powinna się tym zajmować... - ♥ Można tak powiedzieć... A. Gdzie idziesz? - B. Czekasz na kogoś? // C. Mogę pospacerować razem z tobą? // ♥ Mam randkę. A. Z kimś, kogo znam? B. Och, super! // C. Z dziewczyną czy z chłopakiem? - Odcinek 38 ♥ Jak się pewnie domyślasz, nie mogłam trafić na bardziej interesujący temat! A. Dlaczego? // B. Ach... - C. Wyobrażam sobie... // Odcinek 39 ♥ Kim: To piekło... Tam nie powinno być zabawnie. A. Kim, w takim razie jakie buty zakładasz? // B. Ja uważam, że szpilki są ładne! // (+ Priya) C. Masz zamiar iść na bal w adidasach? ♥ Mów. A. Na początku cię nie cierpiałam. - B. Bałam się ciebie, gdy się tutaj pojawiłaś. + C. Na początku nie wiedziałam, co o tobie myśleć. // ♥ A. Dlaczego? // B. Te studia są dosyć skomplikowane, prawda? - C. Jestem pewna, że świetnie sobie poradzisz. + Odcinek 40 ♥ A. (Muszę znaleźć jakąś wymówkę.) // B. (Trudno, powiem jej...) // ♥ A. Sama nie wiem. - B. Chyba mam pewien pomysł... + C. Ciebie by to nie stresowało? =Uniwersytet= Odcinek 1 ♥ Siadajcie, zamówię kolejkę modżajto. A. Naprawdę modżajto? B. Doskonale! C. Wolałabym zacząć od piwa. +5 (ILUSTRACJA?) ♥ ... A. Priyo, co studiujesz? +5 (ILUSTRACJA?) B. A więc wszyscy zostaliście w kontakcie po moim wyjeździe? // ♥ ... A. Ale może źle ją oceniłyśmy i wszystko dobrze się potoczy. +5 (ILUSTRACJA?) B. Mam nadzieję, że znajdę sposób, aby szybko zmienić współlokatorkę... // ♥ Zawsze się zastanawiałam, czy nie spotykałaś się z nim po kryjomu... I nie ukrywałaś tego przed nami w liceum! A. Przyznaję, że był jednym z chłopaków, którzy mi się kiedyś podobali. -5 B. Nie! Nigdy nie ukrywałabym czegoś takiego! // ♥ Melania: Tak. Jak już ci wytłumaczyłam, jestem asystentką pana Zaidi i potrzebowałam osobistego biura. Nie mieli innego wyboru, niż dać mi pojedynczy pokój... A. Wydawało mi się, że kierownik administracyjny powiedział, że nie było innego rozwiązania... //? (+5 Melania) B. A więc, ktoś mógłby mi w końcu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego Nat nie uczestniczy w naszym małym zebraniu byłych uczniów ze Słodkiego Amorisa? C. Priyo, ty też masz pokój w akademiku? +5 (ILUSTRACJA?) ♥ ... A. Stawiam kolejkę! (Koszt: 20 $.) +5 (ILUSTRACJA) B. Idę po coś do picia! Odcinek 2 ♥ ... A. Och, najmocniej przepraszam. Już odnoszę szklankę do kuchni! // B. Wydawało mi się, że jednak usłyszałam "z lodem". +5 (// z Clemence) ♥ Na szczęście jako przyszły prawnik muszę mieć "gadane". Inaczej niewiele bym ci pomogła! A. Tego uczą cię na studiach? // B. Jestem praktycznie pewna, że byłaś taka już w liceum. +5 ♥ Tak, dobrze, że twój czarujący kolega był wtedy w pobliżu. A. Tak... To prawda. Bez was byłoby to o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. // B. Czyżbym wyczuwała tu nutę zazdrości? +5 ♥ Ale nie mogłam tam być, żeby wyłapać i naprawić wszystkie twoja gafy. Nie miałam całego dnia. A. A szkoda. Mogłabyś chociaż spróbować... +5 B. Ha ha ha, masz rację. // ♥ I co, nie zwolnili cię od tamtego czasu? A. Nie przesadzaj, nie byłam przecież aż tak niezdarna! +5 B. Masz rację, bez ciebie byłoby krucho... // Odcinek 3 ♥ Pani Paltry: I myślisz, że tak jest wszędzie? Nikt wśród nas nigdy nie powstrzymał jednego słowa z obawy przed osądzeniem lub represjami? A. Można mówić to, co się myśli, o ile robi się to z szacunkiem. +5 (// Pani Paltry) B. Nie sądzę, abyśmy ograniczali się w przypadku polityków czy rządu. - C. (Wolę nic nie mówić.) // ♥ A. (Zaczęłam szeptać, żeby nikt nas nie usłyszał...) B. (Wolałam jej nie przeszkadzać.) C. (Nic nie powiedziałam, ale położyłam Priyi rękę na ramieniu na znak wsparcia...) // (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ W każdym razie nie jestem pewna, czy mogę jeszcze uczęszczać na zajęcia u pani Paltry po tym, jak się zachowałam. A. Nie skreślaj tego. Wydaje się, że doceniła twoją interwencję. +5 B. Mogę do niej pójść i o tym porozmawiać, jeśli chcesz. // ♥ Jesteś już z kimś umówiona, czy może pójdziemy razem? A. Pójdźmy razem, z miłą chęcią... // B. Umówiłam się już z Rozą... Ale zobaczymy się na miejscu, co? // Odcinek 4 ♥ Dopiero się obudziłaś? A gdzie niby właśnie idziemy? A. Nie, chciałam powiedzieć... Ze względu na to, co się ostatnio stało... Nie byłam pewna, czy cię dzisiaj na nich zobaczę... +5 B. Tak, przepraszam! (Chciałam rozpocząć wątek o tym, co zdarzyło się ostatnim razem... Ale może to nie jest właściwy moment.) // ♥ Rektor: Przepraszam, że wracam do starych metod, ale czy ktoś może zaproponować jakiś temat? Taki trochę poważniejszy. A. Może wrócimy do tematu z ostatnich zajęć? Priya opowiedziała nam o problemie wolności słowa w jej kraju pochodzenia. // (dodatkowy dialog z Priyą) B. Dyktatura? Tak jak w Korei Północnej... Sama nie wiem. // C. (Tym razem sobie daruję... Nie mam żadnego pomysłu.) // ♥ Hej, żartowałam, wyluzuj! Wręcz przeciwnie, uważam, że jest to dobry temat. Dziękuję, że się tak przejmujesz. Przykro mi, że to, co powiedziałam, tak bardzo cię poruszyło... A. Przez cały ten czas nie miałam pojęcia, co się dzieje. Musiałaś czuć się strasznie samotna. +10 B. Dobra… Nie chciałam kolejny raz palnąć głupoty. // ♥ A myślałaś o czymś innym? A. Być może. +5 B. Nie wiem, może mogłabyś mi pomóc przestać stresować się jak idiotka wszystkim i niczym! -5 C. Haha, dzięki za propozycję. Jak będę mieć taką potrzebę, to będę wiedziała do kogo się zwrócić. // ♥ Ja tak, ale bardzo rzadko. A. Wydaje się bardzo sympatyczny! // B. Uwielbiam rudych. // (+5 Melania) ♥ Ten strój świetnie ci pasuje. A. Tak uważasz? Nie byłam pewna. // B. Ty też cudownie wyglądasz. +5 ♥ A. Idę z tobą, mam zamiar dobrze wykorzystać ten wieczór. // B. '''Wszystko zależy od tego jakie drinki będą mieli. -5 ♥ '''A. Bardzo mi się podobało. +5 B. Było nieźle... Ale to nie moje klimaty muzyczne. ♥ I co? A. I znalazłam się tutaj. Wracałam do baru żeby zobaczyć czy tam jesteś. // (ILUSTRACJA) B. I... zobaczyłam Amber... I Nata. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. // ♥ Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieć inne okazje, aby nadrobić zaległości z dzisiejszego wieczoru... trochę straconego! A. Z przyjemnością, kiedy tylko chcesz! // (ILUSTRACJA) B. Naprawdę muszę bardziej skupić się na studiach, a mniej na imprezach... Ale zrobię co w mojej mocy. // ♥ A. O czym chciała z tobą porozmawiać? // B. Długo ze sobą chodziłyście? // (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 5 ♥ Dlaczego nie wejdziesz tam i nie powiesz, że impreza się skończyła? W końcu to także twój pokój. A. Tak, właśnie to mam zamiar zrobić! // (możliwość rozmowy z Yeelen i dodatkowy dialog z Priyą) B. Pff… Nie chcę się znowu kłócić z Yeleen… // ♥ Yeleen: Tak? A. Czy wasza "impreza" wkrótce się skończy? Chciałabym odzyskać moją część pokoju. +5 (// Yeleen) B. Robicie okropny hałas, a drzwi były zamknięte od środka z kluczem w zamku, nie mogłam wejść. // ♥ Jeśli moja współlokatorka nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, a ty się zgadzasz, to zawsze możemy zorganizować między nami zamianę pokoi. A. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty rozmawiać o tym z kierownikiem administracyjnym. -5 B. Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł. // C. Byłoby super, gdybym mogła z tobą dzielić pokój. +5 ♥ Fabuła dotyczy San Francisco i moich spotkań, które tam odbyłam. Ale cała historia mówi tylko o niej. A. Regularnie ją wspominasz w tym co piszesz? +5 B. Mogłabym to przeczytać? // ♥ Szkoda… Jeśli tam nie pójdę, to wpadnę się przywitać i dodać ci otuchy. A. Byłoby cudownie! // (możliwość zdobycia ilustracji) B. Nie kłopocz się, prawdopodobnie i tak będę mocno zajęta… -10 ♥ A. (Gdy przeglądałam szafę, pozwoliłam myślom skupić się na wspomnieniu o koncercie... i o Kastielu.) B. (Gdy przeglądałam szafę, próbowałam maksymalnie skupić się na moim dzisiejszym zadaniu: zarządzać kafejką żelazną ręką!) // (możliwość zdobycia ilustracji) ♥ Po to są przyjaciele! Poza tym trochę pracy fizycznej pozwoli mi odpocząć umysłowo. Miałam już raz okazję pracować jako kelnerka ze starą przyjaciółką... A. A co z Oliwią, twoją byłą...? // (dalszy dialog) B. Priya, czy jest coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie robiłaś? // C. To miło z twojej strony, ale nie chcę ci zawracać głowy. Jestem pewna, że poradziłabym sobie sama tego popołudnia. ♥ Hmm... Żeby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie, nie. Nie brakuje mi jej, ale jednocześnie, tak. To były piękne czasy, ale poszłyśmy innymi ścieżkami. Teraz szukam czegoś innego. A. To znaczy? +5 B. Rozumiem... // ♥ Mamy z kolei mały problem z ekspresem do kawy. Wydaje mi się, że zepsuł się na dobre... A. Naprawdę? To nie może być prawda. Clemence mnie zabije. -5 B. Co ty zrobiłaś? // ♥ No i co, naprawdę jest taki straszny? A. Priya, tobie i tak wszystko pasuje! // (dalszy dialog) B. Naprawdę można uznać, że jest uroczy! // ♥ To dlatego, że chcę go założyć. To pewność siebie sprawia, że jest ładny! A. Nie powiedziałam, że jest ładny. Powiedziałam, że ślicznie wyglądasz. // B. Zawsze jesteś taka pewna siebie. +5 ♥ W każdym razie, bardzo podobał mi się ten dzień. Może ja też postaram się tu o pracę! A. Och, tak, w końcu nie musiałabym sama stawiać czoła Clemence. Proszę cię, zaaplikuj na to stanowisko. // B. Dzisiaj było miło, ale zwykle tak nie jest. +5 Odcinek 6 ♥ A. Wydaje mi się, że Rozalia chce pogadać z Alexym i ze mną na osobności... // B. Co mu się stało? +5 ♥ Alexy: Wiesz, ci nauczyciele, którzy rozpraszają studentki nosząc rozpięte koszule, rzucają im niedwuznaczne spojrzenia, najlepiej jeszcze poza uczelnią. A. Co ty właściwie chcesz powiedzieć? // B. Mówisz o mnie i o panu Zaidi? -5 C. Mówisz o Melanii? // (dalszy dialog) ♥ A. (Jednak trudno mi uwierzyć w jego wymówki... Myślę, że mnie okłamał i że jest coś więcej w tej sprawie.) -10 B. (Lepiej będę cicho. To bezcelowe, i nie jestem niczego pewna.) // lub +5 (dalszy dialog) ♥ Alexy: Powiedz nam, nikomu nie powtórzymy, obiecuję! A. Nie, nie, naprawdę to nic. +5 B. Po prostu byłam świadkiem rozmowy Melanii z... Panem Zaidim. Rozmowy, której nie powinnam była słyszeć. -5 (-5 Morgan) ♥ A. Co to za historia?! Idę się z nim natychmiast zobaczyć. Nie wierzę! -5 B. Co dokładnie wam naopowiadał? // (możliwa ilustracja) ♥ To prawda? Jest dla ciebie kimś więcej niż tylko nauczycielem? A. Nie, to wyłącznie nauczyciel. +5 lub // (dalszy dialog) (ILUSTRACJA) B. Nie wiem. -5 (dalszy dialog) ♥ Więc mówisz, że profesor od historii sztuki? A. (Przypomniałam sobie naszego animatora zajęć plastycznych w liceum.) Bo przypomina mi Pierricka. // B. Nie. Nie śmiałabym. -5 C. Musisz przyznać, że jest całkiem przystojny. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ A. Co? // B. Coś nie tak, Priya? -5 Odcinek 7 ♥ A. Za kogo on się uważa? -5 B. „Dopięłaś swego”? Co to ma znaczyć? Co znowu zrobiłaś, Priyo? +5 ♥ Jak można byłoby to zapomnieć! A. Nie nabijaj się! +5 B. Gdyby nie ona, na pewno oblałabym okres próbny. // C. Gdyby jednak można było, to bardzo bym prosiła. -5 (-5 Hyun) ♥ Tak, spotkałam ją. Najwyraźniej Leo kupił domek tuż za rogiem, wydawała się cała w skowronkach! To co wolisz? A. Chętnie się czegoś napiję, chodźmy do nich! // B. Przyjdziemy do nich później, najpierw się przespacerujmy. // (dalsze dialogi) ♥ Tak, odkąd zaczęli organizować zawody. Czasami trzeba podnieść nos znad książek. A. A u mnie z kolei dobrze by było, żebym wetknęła w końcu nos w te książki. // (dalszy dialog) B. Tak, bardzo miło tutaj być. // C. Chyba ciężko połączyć jest studia prawnicze z bogatym życiem towarzyskim? // ♥ Weź wdech unosząc swój brzuch i podążaj za rytmem mojego oddechu. A. (Rozluźniłam się i posłuchałam jej instrukcji.) +10 B. Bawisz się w instruktorkę jogi?! -5 ♥ Oczywiście, że w moim przypadku jest inaczej. Różnimy się od siebie. Dla ciebie to pasja. A mnie, by podążać tą ścieżką, motywują moje przekonania. A. Czy to ma związek z tym, o czym opowiadałaś nam na pierwszych zajęciach z rozwoju osobistego? +5 B. Jaką chcesz robić specjalizację? // ♥ Rzeczy idą naprzód, ale nigdy wystarczająco szybko, jak na mój gust. A. Czy wyznałaś swoim rodzicom, że jesteś biseksualna? +5 B. Nie obchodzi cię opinia innych? -5 ♥ A. Przyszłaś na plażę tylko z Kastielem? Bez nikogo innego...? +5 (dalszy dialog) B. Jesteś blisko z Kastielem? // (dalszy dialog) ♥ A więc być może mam szczęście spędzić wieczór w twoim towarzystwie, no chyba, że chcesz być przyzwoitką dla dwóch par. A. Lepiej będzie spędzić ten wieczór we dwie. +5 B. Przyzwyczaiłam się. // ♥ Skąd wszystkie te pytania? A. Nie widuję go często i prawie nikt z nim nie rozmawia, więc to dobra okazja, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej. -10 B. Zastanawiałam się jakie są wasze relacje. // ♥ Faktycznie sympatyczny ten twój wykładowca! A. Haha, mówisz tak, bo stawia nam kolejkę? +5 B. Ależ tak, to najlepszy wykładowca na świecie! // C. Dziś to nie jest mój wykładowca, tylko Rayan. -5 ♥ No to tańcz ze mną! No dalej! A. OK! Nadchodzę! // B. Hmm, wolę sobie na ciebie popatrzeć. // lub +5 (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 8 ♥ A. Najwyraźniej przeszkadzałam na zajęciach i profesor wyprosił mnie z sali... +5 B. Byłam na zajęciach, ale wyszłam... Musiałam się przewietrzyć. C. Powiedz mi... Czy ty również słyszałaś plotki dotyczące Raya... Pana Zaidi? -5 ♥ A. Nie mam na to czasu! Powinnam wykorzystać ten czas na pracę... -5 B. Zachęcasz mnie do odkładania działania? To u ciebie nowość. +5 ♥ To ty tak głośno wzdychasz, że słyszę cię aż na drugim końcu miasta? A. Naprawdę robię aż taki hałas? -5 B. Dzięki, wszystko gra... A u ciebie? +5 ♥ A. (Ale nie czuję się wystarczająco swobodnie, żeby porozmawiać o tym z Priyą... Wiem, co mi powie... W-wolałabym porozmawiać o tym z kimś bezstronnym... Hyun proponował, że mnie wysłucha, pójdę do niego.) // (+5 Hyun) B. Priya, przytrafiło mi się to samo... Zaatakował mnie ten sam typ. +10 (możliwa ilustracja) ♥ Powinien był działać! Powinien był wiedzieć! Powinien coś zrobić! A teraz mówisz mi, że wciąż spędza czas z tym samym facetem, widziałaś ich razem zaledwie godzinę temu? Zamierzam przywołać go do porządku! A. Nie, przecież nie wiemy dokładnie, co się dzieje. Nie powiedziałam, że się przyjaźnią, nie wiem, o czym rozmawiają i w jakim charakterze się kontaktują... Póki co Nat jest jednak tym, który mnie uratował. -5 B. Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć... Porozmawiam z nim o tym. // C. Rozegrajmy to strategicznie... Najpierw zajmijmy się tym typem... Potem pomyślimy o tym, jak zamordować Nataniela. +5 ♥ Lepiej się czujesz? A. Tak, znacznie lepiej. // B. Wczorajszy dzień był dla mnie straszny... // lub +5 (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ Lepiej się czujesz? A. Tak, znacznie lepiej. // B. Wczorajszy dzień był dla mnie straszny... Nie mogłam przestać myśleć o Ninie... // ♥ Nataniel: W czym jest problem? Nie rozumiem! Przed czym się powstrzymujesz, Pripri? Proszę bardzo, miej tę przyjemność! A. Nie prowokuj jej, Nat! Przestań! // (-5 Nataniel) B. Daj spokój, Priya... Porozmawiam z nim i wracam. -5 C. Oboje przestańcie! Porozmawiamy, a potem wracam. // Odcinek 9 ♥ A. Ech, cóż... Trochę stawiacie mnie pod ścianą. Ja... // B. Tak, wchodźcie. Przecież nie zamienicie kawiarni w pobojowisko! +5 ♥ A. Cieszę się, że przyjaźnicie się z Chani. Od dawna? +5 B. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę miała kłopotów przez to, że cię tutaj wpuściłam. // C. Jestem zdumiona, że widzę cię z Chani... Jesteście razem? -5 ♥ Żadnego fiaska na horyzoncie! Dałaś radę. Ale powinnaś teraz skorzystać z okazji i porozmawiać z obecnymi na imprezie artystami, prawda? A. Sama nie wiem... Źle bym się czuła, podchodząc do tych wszystkich osób i próbując "sprzedać" moją osobę // B. Tak! Masz rację, dam z siebie wszystko. Podejdę do nich. // C. Hmm... Wolałabym spędzić wieczór na rozmowie z tobą. +5 ♥ A. Wejdź, Priyo. B. (Dałam Chani znak głową, jakbym pytała czy chce, żebym ją wpuściła.) // C. Chani tu jest... Chcesz wejść? ♥ Widziałam jak rozmawiałaś z Natanielem... I... A. Mam prawo z nim rozmawiać. B. Tak, wiem, co powiesz... Ale musiałam dowiedzieć się więcej po tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnim razem. C. Tak...? // ♥ A ty... Przeżyłyśmy tyle rzeczy w liceum i odkąd wróciłaś... Nie miałam wrażenia, że odnalazłam przyjaciółkę. Miałam przed sobą nową osobę... Podoba mi się jak się zmieniłaś. Lubię twoje poczucie humoru... I chcę więcej. A. Więc obie ci się podobamy? // B. I co teraz zrobimy? C. Nie wierzę, że odważyłaś się nam to powiedzieć! Nie możesz chcieć być jednocześnie z dwoma osobami! ♥ Pozwalasz mi? A. Tak, pozwalam. (Zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej… Dzielił nas jedynie kosmyk jej włosów, który opadał na jej usta.) B. Grasz w niebezpieczną grę. Ani ja, ani Chani, nie zasługujemy na to. // (dalszy dialog) ♥ Co robię? Jestem człowiekiem z całą złożonością i wadami. Nie wszystko jest binarne, Sucrette. I... Przez was dostaję zawrotów głowy. Dostaję szału. A. (Pochyliłam się nad nią, aby ją pocałować.) // (możliwa ilustracja) B. Nie chcę, aby to się działo w ten sposób. Odcinek 10 ♥ Powiedziałam coś nie tak? A. Nie, nie martw się. Wszystko gra. Jest po prostu zmęczona. // B. W sumie to... Nie mogła wypić alkoholu, który był w tej szklance. // (-5 Alexy) C. Jestem pewna, że to tylko zmęczenie. Pójdę szybko ją złapać, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. +5 (// lub +5 Rozalia) ♥ Mam ochotę wrócić do Indii i zobaczyć, co mogę zrobić. A. Do Indii, ale... to daleko... To by znaczyło, że już się więcej nie spotkamy. // lub +5 B. Rozumiem, że to dla ciebie wiele znaczy, ale po tym, przez co przeszliście, nie boisz się tam wracać...? // C. Nie możesz rozbić grupy! Indie są za daleko, już byśmy się z tobą nie spotkali. -5 ♥ To moja siostra... Ma przejścia ze swoim pierwszym chłopakiem. Rzucił ją i była cała zapłakana. Pójdę się z nią spotkać. A. O nie, biedna. Powodzenia. // B. To tylko pierwszy chłopak, pozbiera się. Zostań z nami! -5 C. Chcesz, żebym... ci towarzyszyła? Nie miałyśmy zbyt wiele czasu, żeby pogadać. // lub +5 ♥ Będziemy tańczyć! Chodź! A. (Ogarnięta paniką i zachęcona przez tłum, wzięłam Priyę za rękę i poszłam za nią na scenę.) // lub +5 B. N-nie, idź! Będę patrzeć! ♥ To Tara, stara przyjaciółka z gimnazjum. Nie widujemy się często, ale dowiedziałam się przez Facebooka, że miała tutaj grać i pomyślałam, że to dobra okazja, aby ją zobaczyć! Śpiewała tę piosenkę, gdy miała czternaście lat. A. Chcesz, żebyśmy do niej podeszły? // lub +5 B. Wyglądacie jakbyście były sobie bliskie... To dobra przyjaciółka? C. Nie potrzebowałyście mnie na scenie. ♥ Bo zaprosiłam tylko ciebie. Nie ma Alexy'ego, Rozy czy Melanii... Tylko ty i ja. A. Właśnie tego chciałam... Spotkać się tylko z tobą. // lub +5 B. To prawda, jestem zaskoczona, że nie widziałam ich dzisiaj wieczorem. C. Ty, ja i “Tara”! ♥ A. Powiedz mi… B. Pewnych rzeczy nie trzeba mówić na głos. Czasem trzeba się rzucić na głęboką wodę... i ja mam ochotę to zrobić. // lub +5 Odcinek 11 ♥ Przepraszam, muszę lecieć. Ale zobaczymy się później, okej? A. T-tak, do zobaczenia później. // B. Ja również z przyjemnością spędziłabym wieczór z tobą i dużą ilością pizzy... // lub +5 C. Nie, daj spokój... Widocznie masz ważniejsze rzeczy. -5 ♥ A. (Mam ochotę wysłać jej sms-a!) // lub +5 B. (Wahałam się, czy do niej nie napisać, ale nie... Zrobiłam już to wczoraj wieczorem. Nie będę się dalej narzucać. W końcu mi odpowie.) // ♥ A. Byłam zaskoczona, że nie miałam od ciebie żadnych wieści przez cały tydzień... +5 lub // B. Nie jesteś z… Tarą dzisiaj wieczorem? C. Dlaczego chciałaś się ze mną spotkać? ♥ A ty... Jak przeżyłaś tę sobotę? A. To było... kompletnie szalone. Nie jestem w stanie się po tym pozbierać. B. Nie miałam od ciebie wieści pomimo, że wysłałam ci wiadomości. To mnie martwiło... To, że widziałam cię razem z Tarą nie pomogło. C. Nie wiem... Musiałabym przeżyć więcej, aby zdefiniować, co się dzieje w mojej głowie. // lub +5 ♥ Chcesz, żebyśmy obejrzały film albo serial czy wolisz, żebyśmy pogadały? A. Jeżeli zaczniemy coś oglądać, to z pewnością zasnę. Jestem wykończona. B. Chcę po prostu być razem z tobą... Nieważne, co będziemy robić. // lub +5 C. Chętnie obejrzę jakiś serial! Odcinek 12 ♥ Zostaniemy tak cały dzień oglądając filmy i seriale? I zamówimy pizzę? A. Zrobimy co tylko zechcesz... B. Niestety mam dzisiaj inne rzeczy do zrobienia, ale to była bardzo kusząca propozycja. C. I LODY! +5 lub // Odcinek 13 ♥ Tak... Wiedziałam, że na prawie ilość pracy indywidualnej jest naprawdę spora, ale czasami... Aż kipię w środku. A. Naprawdę? A wydajesz się taka zorganizowana. Można by powiedzieć, że z łatwością dajesz sobie radę ze studiami. // lub +5 B. Wiem, co to znaczy! Powodzenia. // ♥ Wszystko gra...? Wydajesz się... spięta. A. T-tak, naprawdę wszystko w porządku. B. Myślę, że powinnyśmy trochę poczekać, zanim będziemy pokazywać się publicznie. C. Po prostu dla mnie to jest... pierwszy raz. To głupie, ale mam wrażenie, że wszyscy się na nas patrzą. +5 lub // ♥ A zatem dobrej nocy? A. Wiesz, możliwe że moja współlokatorka jeszcze nie wróciła... Mogłabyś pójść ze mną. // lub +5 B. Fajnie, że cię spotkałam dziś wieczorem... Tego typu niespodzianki umilają imprezę. ♥ W filmie przedstawiają spór pomiędzy tymi, którzy uważają, że jej ataki związane są z epilepsją, a tymi którzy twierdzą, że mają one przyczynę... bardziej paranormalną. A. Hmm, nie jestem zbyt wielką fanką horrorów, ale ty to potrafisz przekonać! B. Bardzo chętnie zobaczę ten film. Jestem świetną widzką horrorów, z pewnością będę zakrywać sobie oczy! // lub +5 Odcinek 14 ♥ Nie chciałam, żebyś czuła się zobligowana, by to zrobić. A. Nie, po prostu miałam ochotę o tym powiedzieć. To było spontaniczne. // lub +5 B. Wcale się tak nie czułam. Ale poza tym zrobiłam to bez konsultacji z tobą, nie przeszkadza ci to? // lub +5 C. Mogłam albo powiedzieć, albo dać się napastować Alexy'emu pytaniami przez cały czas. ♥ A. To mogło nam się przydarzyć nawet, gdybyśmy były parą hetero. // lub +5 B. Nie boję się o to. -5 ♥ Mam mus czekoladowy, tartę z jabłkami i coś... bardziej pikantnego. A. Chętnie zjem mus z czekoladą, dziękuję! B. Pikantny deser mnie intryguje... // lub +5 (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 15 ♥ Moja współlokatorka wyjeżdża w przyszłym tygodniu na wakacje i będę miała cały pokój tylko dla siebie... A. Czy ty mi proponujesz spędzenie nocy w twoim łóżku...? // lub +5 B. Jeszcze będziemy miały czas o tym porozmawiać... C. Tak, tak, tak, taaaak! Chcę! +5 lub // ♥ Tuż przed złożeniem przysięgi sąd bada twoją sprawę, a w szczególności, czy nie byłaś karana... A. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że kogoś zabiłaś? -5 B. OK, ciągle nadążam... // ♥ A. Chcesz, żebym poszła z tobą na tę rozmowę? +10 B. Nie martw się, jestem pewna, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. // (dalszy dialog) ♥ Czy... miałabyś coś przeciwko, żeby pójść ze mną? A. Przepraszam, ale dzisiaj koniecznie muszę skończyć pracę nad czymś, ale... spotkamy się zaraz po rozmowie, obiecuję! -5 B. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. // lub +5 ♥ A. Cóż, myślę, że jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to wziąć głęboki oddech i czekać. +5 B. Nie chcesz zadzwonić do swojego profesora? // ♥ Że jestem tak blisko, wtulona w ciebie... A. Chyba zaczynam się przyzwyczajać do spojrzeń innych osób. B. Czekałam na to cały dzień, by się z tobą spotkać. Nie ma mowy, żebym choć sekundę dłużej nie była w twoich ramionach. // lub +5 C. To nadal dziwne, ale naprawdę przyjemne... Odcinek 16 ♥ A. Wolałabym spać razem z tobą. // lub +5 B. Tak... Po prostu chcę, aby ten dzień już się skończył. ♥ Mam nadzieję, że tak tego nie zostawi i że jak najszybciej złoży skargę na policji. A. Obawiam się, że zanim wymiar sprawiedliwości przejmie sprawę, będzie już dla niego za późno. // lub +5 B. Nie wiem, czy to jest rozwiązanie... Sytuacja Nataniela jest skomplikowana. C. Też mam taką nadzieję. // lub +5 ♥ Co to? A. Och, to... prezent od Chani. B. To magiczny amulet, który ma mnie chronić przed złymi mocami. // lub +5 ♥ A. Powinnam była być przy tobie, to musiało być trudne. -5 B. Tak bardzo się cieszę! Zasługujesz na to. Jesteś urodzoną prawniczką. +5 ♥ Taka apetyczna... A. (Pozwoliłam, aby jej dłoń zeszła... jeszcze niżej.) // lub +5 (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Zatrzymałam jej dłoń na wysokości bioder. Nie chcę, aby to posunęło się dalej... Jest za wcześnie.) Odcinek 17 ♥ Chciałyśmy ci zaproponować, żebyś poszła z nami na drinka... Masz czas? A. W weekend przed oddaniem prac magisterskich, to nie jest zbyt rozsądne, moje drogie! +5 B. Tak! Muszę się wyluzować! Przyszłyście w samą porę! // C. Nie, chyba wrócę do akademika. Muszę odpocząć przed wielkim tygodniem, który mnie czeka. -5 ♥ A. Dlaczego mówicie mi o tym teraz? Tuż przed złożeniem pracy magisterskiej...? To mogło poczekać... Ta wiadomość z pewnością mnie rozproszy. -5 B. Jestem zawiedziona... Czuję się zdradzona przez wymiar sprawiedliwości. Nina pewnie też jest w dołku... // ♥ Dobrze zrobiłam, że cię uprzedziłam...? A. Tak... Wolę się o tym dowiedzieć od ciebie, niż będąc sama i stojąc przed skrzynką na listy. // lub +5 B. Wolałabym, abyśmy były tutaj tylko we dwie... No ale... ♥ Tak, musi być gdzieś w pobliżu... A. Och, to nie problem, że tu jestem? // (dalszy dialog) B. Cool, nie mogę się doczekać, gdy ją poznam. // ♥ Nawet bym chciała, żebyś częściej tutaj bywała... A. Ale jej to nie przeszkadza? B. W takim razie, jeżeli to nie problem, może mogłabym częściej tutaj spać... -5 ♥ Możesz mnie nazywać Priyo, jeśli chcesz. A. Dobrze to przemyślałam i... Tak, przedstawię cię jako moją dziewczynę. // (ILUSTRACJA) B. Wydaję mi się, że potrzebuję jeszcze trochę czasu, aby to przemyśleć. Chyba jest jeszcze za wcześnie, aby cię przedstawiać... Odcinek 18 ♥ A. Dlaczego zajęło im tak dużo czasu, aby ich zatrzymać, skoro byli tuż pod ich nosem?! B. Po zamknięciu sprawy przez prokuratora... Nie ufam już wymiarowi sprawiedliwości. Poczekam, aż będę pewna, że są za kratkami. +5 ♥ Ale jutro masz swoją obronę. Ju-tro. Musisz zostać skoncentrowana. A. Łatwo powiedzieć. // B. Wiem, wiem. Nie zawalę teraz wszystkiego, nie martw się. +5 C. Spróbuję. -5 ♥ OCH! A. A więc... Idziesz? Przedstawię cię. // lub +5 (ILUSTRACJA) B. Dobrze to przemyślałam i wydaje mi się, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie, abym cię przedstawiła... Odcinek 19 ♥ A. Albo, możemy… zostać w pidżamach i oglądać przez cały dzień seriale, objadając się cukierkami! B. Teraz to dajesz mi raczej ochotę na zostanie w łóżku… // lub +5 ♥ Oczywiście wszystko pod warunkiem, że otrzymam pozytywne oceny z egzaminów... A. To wspaniale, ogromnie się cieszę! Jeśli o mnie chodzi... nadal nie dostałam żadnej pozytywnej odpowiedzi w związku z letnim stażem... // B. Jestem pewna, że tak będzie! Jesteś pracowita jak mało kto, więc nie ma powodu! +5 C. Bardzo się cieszę! Ale, jak sama mówisz, lepiej poczekać na wyniki z egzaminów, zanim zaczniesz to świętować! -5 ♥ Okej, ale to jednak nie jest powód, żeby się z tobą źle obchodzić. A. Zareaguję, jeśli posunie się za daleko, nie martw się o mnie. -5 B. No tak... mam nadzieję, że czas zleci bardzo szybko, a potem moja noga więcej tu nie postanie. // ♥ Przeze mnie? A. I tak aż tak bardzo mnie nie interesuje... // lub +5 B. Oczywiście, że przez ciebie, Priyo. +5 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Podpowiedzi